Dynamite Headdy
is a video game released in 1994 by Sega and produced by Treasure. It was released on the Sega Genesis system, with ports to the Game Gear and Sega Master System. A port for the Sega 32X was planned, but due to the system's low popularity, the port was canceled. It was released for the Wii's Virtual Console on July 30, 2007. The style of the game is platform/action. In the game you play as the star puppet Headdy who can attack his enemies by shooting his detachable head at them. Dynamite Headdy is one of three games included with Gunstar Heroes: Treasure Box Collection, a compilation of Treasure-produced Mega Drive games for the PlayStation 2. The game made its latest appearance in a Steam port in 2012. Plot Headdy, the central protagonist of the game, arrives in North Town to find that the evil puppet Dark Demon is in the midst of attacking the puppet town to select which of the peaceful toys should live and which should be converted into his evil minions. Headdy is captured and rejected by Dark Demon's forces, and is dropped into the dust cargo to be thrown into the incinerator. However, Headdy escapes the clutches of Dark Demon's minions and sets off to defeat the evil king. However, trouble is afoot. Not only is the puppet world filled with Dark Demon's minions, but to reach the evil overlord's castle Headdy must defeat Dark Demon's elite guard, the Keymasters. To make matters worse, Headdy is followed by Trouble Bruin, a puppet jealous of Headdy's success. Trouble Bruin wants to be the star instead of Headdy, and will stop at nothing to be rid of him. Characters *'Headdy' - The protagonist. His head is able to be sent flying from his body, and can be exchanged for all kinds of different heads with different powers. *'Heather' (Fingy) - A girl with floating hands. She has an interest in collecting the keys left behind by the Keymasters Headdy defeats. *'Dark Demon' (King Dark Demon) - An evil emperor wanting to take over the world of puppets. *'Trouble Bruin' (Maruyama) - A bounty hunter who wants to defeat Headdy and upstage him. In the US/European version, he is brown with cross (angry) eyes, whilst in the Japanese version he is purple with wide eyes. He appears in various colours with wide eyes in the Game Gear version, where he represents nearly all of the bosses instead of the Keymasters. *'Headcase' (Mokkun) - One of Headdy's friends. He walks around areas with a revolving selection of heads that Headdy can use by hitting him. *'Hangman' (Fukkun) - Another one of Headdy's friends, who hangs off various platforms. By grabbing it, Headdy can launch himself upwards. He can also be used to pull some obstacles like floating platforms. *'Beau' (Yakkun) - The third of Headdy's friends, who shows up during boss fights, pointing to a boss's weakness and yelling 'Target'. *'Bino' - An odd person with big ears who appears from time to time. Hitting him often rewards a secret bonus point. *'Mad Dog' (Bounty Boundy) - The first Keymaster. A huge toy like dog. She attacks with a basketball, a caterpillar, and a ball of dogs. *'Wooden Dresser' (Jacqueline Dressy) - The second Keymaster. A huge wooden puppet figure that has the ability to become any costume it wants to be. *'Spinderella' (Motor Hand) - The third Keymaster. A giant floating ball with extendable arms. *'Baby Face' (Mitsuru) - The fourth Keymaster. A floating baby head. After taking enough hits he changes into the boys head, the man's head, and finally an old man's head. *'Gatekeeper' (Yayoi) - An evil robot that guards Dark Demon's castle. After his initial defeat, he becomes the Nasty Gatekeeper (Izayoi), who is angrier and whacks you wildly with his extendable claw. *'Twin Freaks' (Rever Face) - A monkey-like head. When he's green, he's happy, but when he's red, he's angry. *'Smiley' (Smily) - A medallion who claims to belong to the greatest puppet in the world. Scenes Act 1 * Scene 1: The Getaway - Boss: Trouble Bruin (Original Form) Act 2 * Scene 1: Practice Area * Scene 2: Toyz 'N the Hood - Mini Boss: Catherine Derigueur - Scene Boss: Snake Eyes (Optional) * Scene 3: Mad Dog and Headdy - Boss: Mad Dog (1st Keymaster) (Not Trouble Bruin (Floating Platform Form)) Act 3 * Scene 1: Down Under * Scene 2: Backstage Battle - Scene Boss: Trouble Bruin (Tail Hanger Form) * Scene 3: The Green Room - Scene Bosses: Puppeteer & Gentleman Jim * Scene 4: Clothes Encounters - Boss: Wooden Dresser (2nd Keymaster) Act 4 * Scene 1: Terminate Her Too - 1st Mini Boss: Mons Meg, 2nd Mini Boss: Super Tank Machine * Scene 2: Mad Mechs * Scene 3: Mad Mechs 2 * Scene 4: Heathernapped - Boss: Bino (A 3rd, mysterious Keymaster is defeated by Heather) Act 5 * Scene 1: Go Headdy Go * Scene 2: Stair Wars - Mini Boss: Trouble Bruin (Flying Scythe Form) * Scene 3: Towering Internal - 1st Mini Boss: Great Pillar - 2nd Mini Boss: Armordillo * Scene 4: Spinderella - Boss: Spinderella (4th Keymaster) Act 6 * Scene 1: Flying Game - Mini Boss & Scene Boss: Sky Battleship * Scene 2: Fly Hard - Scene Boss: Trouble Bruin (Wheeler-Dealer Form) * Scene 3: Fly Hard 2 * Scene 4: Baby Face - Boss: Baby Face (5th Keymaster) Act 7 * Scene 1: Headdy Wonderland - Phase 1 Boss: Gatekeeper, Phase 2 Boss: Nasty Gatekeeper Act 8 * Scene 1: The Rocket Tier * Scene 2: Illegal Weapon 3 - Scene Boss: Missile Man * Scene 3: Fun Forgiven - Mini Boss: Tarot * Scene 4: Vice Versa - Scene Boss: Sparky * Scene 5: Twin Freaks - Boss: Twin Freaks Act 9 (Final Act) * Scene 1: Fatal Contraption - Scene Boss: Trouble Bruin (Super Finagler Form) (Phase 1) * Scene 2: The Chase - Scene Bosses: Trouble Bruin (Detached from Super Finagler) & Super Finagler (Phase 2) * Scene 3: Finale Analysis - Final Boss: King Dark Demon Act 10 (Secret Bonus Act) * Scene 1: Sega President's Office - Pre-Bosses: Twin Hitmen - Secret Bonus Boss: Sega President Puns *'Toyz 'n the Hood' is a pun on the movie Boyz n the Hood *'Clothes Encounters' is a pun on Close Encounters of the Third Kind *'Terminate Her Too' is a pun on Terminator 2, the second movie in the Terminator series. *'Stair Wars' is a pun on the series Star Wars *'Spinderella' is a pun on the Disney classic Cinderella *'Mad Mechs '''is a pun on the series Mad Max *'Fun Forgiven is a pun on the Clint Eastwood movie Unforgiven *'''Fatal Contraption is a possible pun on the 1987 thriller Fatal Attraction *'Towering Internal '''is a pun on the movie Towering Inferno *'Twin Freaks is a pun on the series Twin Peaks * ''Fly Hard''' and Fly Hard 2 are puns on the movies Die Hard and its sequel.'' *'Headdy Wonderland' is a pun on the book Alice in Wonderland *'The Rocket Tier' is a pun on the movie The Rocketeer. *'Illegal Weapon 3' is a pun on the movie Lethal Weapon 3